Stormy With a Chance of Deadly Lightning
by NAcha'z Ninja
Summary: A futuristic prophecy from an alternate dimension lingers here on Earth, foretelling of great power, as well as great evil. Meanwhile, Sabrina, Selina, and Sierra are chipmunks who're new to West Eastman High. How will the chipmunks react? Do the chipettes have some competition? And what does the prophecy have in store for them?
1. Prologue

Hey guys, what's up? Yes, I'm still alive. I've just been really busy with school and stuff like that, so I apologize. What can I say, rewriting a fanfiction takes a lot of work, so I apologize for that as well. The fic has been completely rewritten; the plot's been re-defined, the main characters have different names and appearances, and overall, the writing style, in my opinion, is better. The technique is better in terms of writing and plot development. The prologue isn't actually _that_ different, just has more detail and some name and appearance changes. So, yea, please enjoy.

* * *

It all started out as a peaceful day in the Realm of Lightning, the highest realm in the Dimension of Elements. The sun was up and shining, the birds sang, and the clouds dotted the light blue sky. Randomly, the sky would darken for the occasional strike of lightning, which went almost unnoticed by the people. All the people did was walk around and talk with the locals, carrying out their normal, pampered lives. In the Thunder Castle, three warrior princesses were making their way toward the grand hall for a meeting. Each one had a faded black lightning bolt that comes up to their eye and down to the bottom of their cheek.

Accelerate, the one on trailing behind the line, was a cheetah with spring green eyes. She wore a fluffy golden yellow dress that was slim, fitting, and decorated with topaz in the torso, but a bit fluffy at the lower half and had topaz jewels scattered on it. She also had on golden yellow high heel satin slippers, a simple silver necklace with a silver lightning bolt pendent, and a golden tiara with topaz jewels. Her hair was medium brown and styled in a loose bun tied with a golden yellow ribbon and a side bang covering part of her right eye.

Grace, the one in the center of the line, was a leopard with light lavender eyes. She wore a sky blue dress that was slim, fitting, and decorated with sapphires in the torso, but a bit fluffy at the lower half and had sapphire jewels scattered on it. She also had on sky blue high heel satin slippers, a simple silver necklace with a silver lightning bolt, and a silver tiara with sapphire jewels. Her hair was auburn-brown and styled in a loose bun tied with a sky blue ribbon and a side bang covering part of her left eye.

Vitality, the one in the lead, was a tiger with crystal blue eyes. She wore a bright red dress that was slim, fitting, and decorated with rubies in the torso, but a bit fluffy at the lower half and had ruby jewels scattered on it. She also had on bright red high heel satin slippers, a simple silver necklace with a silver lightning bolt, and an onyx tiara with ruby jewels. Her hair was dark brown and styled in a loose bun and tied with a sky blue ribbon and front, rounded bangs.

"What is this meeting about?" Grace asked impatiently as they arrived, flicking her tail.

"Yeah, I wanna know too. I was taking a nap." Vitality snapped, folding her arms.

"Be patient you two, this is probably important." Accelerate replied calmly, trying to keep a level head.

"And you're right, Accelerate, this is important." A figure said walking into the room. Once it stepped into the light, it revealed a white she-cat who was wearing a white shirt with a black jacket, a black pencil skirt, and black heels.

"What is it, Cloudpelt?" Grace asked, wanting to know more. Cloudpelt took a remote out of her skirt pocket and a wall flipped to reveal a large T.V. screen. One the screen was a picture of a large, sparking lightning bolt.

"As you all know, this is the Master Bolt, the greatest source of energy in the universe. The Realm of Despair is coming for it, and they're on their way as we speak. If they break through the barrier, it could mean the Realm of Lightning will become a bloody, gruesome battlefield. If they take control of the Master Bolt, they take control of the realm. If they take control of the realm, they control the dimension. And from there, they can proceed to take over the entire universe." Cloudpelt explained grimly, narrowing her eyes.

"So, what does this mean for us, exactly?" Vitality asked, just wanting her to get to the point. Cloudpelt let out a small sigh before continuing.

"As the Princesses of the Realm of Lightning, it's your job to protect it. What we'll do is divide the power of the Master Bolt into thirds and store it in your necklaces, along with the great power that's already inside it. Doing this will drain the power of the Master Bolt, making it only a realistic hologram. The enemy with think it's the true energy source, thus buying us time to hide the true power, most likely in another dimension." Cloudpelt explained further. The screen changed as she spoke, showing diagrams of what she said.

"Alright, now that we know that, what should we do now?" Accelerate asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Now, you must transform and travel to the Chamber of the Master Bolt. You will meet me there for the power extraction." Cloudpelt replied, leaving for the chamber.

The remaining girls transformed, their dresses ripping to become a halter tops and shorts and their shoes changing to sneakers. Their up-dos became long, flowing down hair styles. The black faded lightning bolts on their cheeks turned a darker black, making them more visible. Once the transformations were complete, they immediately raced down to the Chamber of the Master Bolt.

The Chamber of the Master Bolt was a large, dark gray cave. A thin path led from the entrance platform to the Master Bolt, and a control panel was on the wall. The only light in the cave was the light of the Master Bolt, which made a violent crackling sound as it sent electricity sparks along the path.

"This is as far as I can go. The three of you must go in front of the Master Bolt while I go to the controls and begin power transfer." Cloudpelt instructed, standing at the controls next to the door. The three girls nodded and went up to the Master Bolt and lined up in front of it. They closed their eyes in anticipation, bracing themselves for what was to come.

"Perfect." Cloudpelt whispered, a satisfied smirk reflecting in her light blue eyes as she pressed the red button on the controls. Right as she did, 3 laser shooters dropped in from the ceiling and they each shot a single green laser. Each laser hit one of the girls, extracting power from them. The three girls let out agonized wails as their power was mercilessly taken and stored in the Master Bolt. The Master Bolt was illuminated even brighter than before by the addition of power.

"Agent Cloudpelt, report." A deep male voice on Cloudpelt's watch said.

"Extracting power from the Bolts and merging it with the Master Bolt. There will be much power for you to take my King." Cloudpelt replied with an evil smirk.

"Excellent. You have done well, Cloudpelt. I am very proud of your work." It continued with a sneer of content. Cloudpelt smiled as if she had been waiting her whole life to hear that.

Meanwhile, with the girls, all seemed hopeless. Grace and Accelerate had already given up, kneeling on the ground with their heads hanging low and their eyes closed, barely alive. But Vitality still had some fight left in her. She summoned the last of her power and shot forth blue-black lightning bolts from her paws, destroying the laser beams that held them. The girls were released from their agonizing torment, power slowly returning to them. Cloudpelt tried to make more lasers come from the ceiling, but Accelerate created a powerful gust of wind. The wind made direct contact with Cloudpelt, knocking her off the path. She let out a defeated wail as she was sent into the seemingly endless fall below.

"So what should we do now?" Grace asked, panting from the exhausting experience.

"Easy, we go with the plan and convert the power. Then, we take our fighter jet and find another realm to store the power in." Vitality explained.

"On it." Accelerate said, making a smaller, more concentrated gust of wind. She aimed it expertly at a green button, starting the power transfer. The Master Bolt crackled more violently than normal and illuminated even brighter than before. Three branches of lightning went into each of the girls' necklaces as they started levitating. They each were suddenly surrounded by a field of lightning as the power transferred. It continued like this for a good two minutes before the necklaces changed, acknowledging the power transfer. Accelerate's necklace had become a glittery silver-gray with cheetah spots. Grace's necklace had become a glittery silver-gray with leopard spots. Vitality's necklace had become a glittery silver-gray with tiger stripes. Once that was done, the girls fled to their silver spacecraft and jetted off.

* * *

"How long have we been flying?" Grace asked, starting to lose her grip on her controls.

"Hours now." Vitality answered tiredly, yet keeping a firm grip on her steering wheel.

"When are we going to _stop_ flying? We've crossed over 15 dimensions and went back in time 100 years. I'm tired, and bored." Grace complained.

"Well, if you wanna stop flying that badly, then maybe you should clack your heels 3 times and you'll be home." Vitality snapped impatiently.

"How about you shut up and stop being such a grouch?" Grace retorted.

"No you shut up! You're the one who started with me!" Vitality replied, turning to snap at her little sister

"No you shut up!" By now, Grace had let go of her controls, clenching her fists and summoning the water from the air.

"No you!" Anger glowed in Vitality's eyes, fire starting to form at her paws.

"No you!" Grace hardened the small water droplets to make many ice shards that floated in the air.

"Alright, shut up!" Accelerate yelled, making the spacecraft shake as wind blew through the whole thing. Just like that, the two got quiet quickly, ceasing control of their elements.

"Look at you guys, fighting like kids while the universe is in danger. Unbelievable. Lucky for us, I'm the one holding the main controls. If it was one of you, we'd probably be sucked into a black hole right now." Accelerate let out an exasperated sigh, wondering how she was the mature on of the bunch.

"And I'm supposed to be the youngest outa them." She muttered to herself irritably. The other two girls flattened their ears in shame, turning their attention back to specific their controls.

"Fuel supply running low. Preparing for emergency landing." The ship said, suddenly stopping its movement.

"Oh come on! You gotta be kidding me!" Vitality facepalmed as Grace and Accelerate held worried faces. The ship started to land on a nearby planet, drilling into the atmosphere at top speed. The girls screamed in fear; the ship never had to go this fast before, mainly because it wasn't a fighter jet. It landed with a slight thud in a forest-like region right next to a river and a busy road. For some reason, no one noticed the fact that a ship had just landed right next to them.

"Landing procedure, successful." The ship said before shutting down.

"Great, now what are we gonna do?" Vitality groaned, getting out of the rocket. Her sisters followed, slightly shaken by the surprising experience. The girls looked around and saw that the area surrounding them was forest.

"We need to find three beings with a high enough spirit level to take up our job. Doing that will hide the power from the Realm of Despair." Grace instructed, going into spirit mode, making her body transparent. Her sisters followed her lead and started to roam the area with her.

After a few hours of searching, Vitality finally saw a red sprit glow; an indicator that a being of the right spirit level was found that could take her job. Grace and Accelerate headed off in her direction as well, their indicators were going off as well. They followed the bright glows until they had gotten to a tree. Looking into the tree, they saw three identical tan baby chipmunks, sleeping peacefully next to their parents.

"Oh you've gotta be joking. Chipmunks, really?" Vitality asked in a semi-sarcastic tone.

"This is destiny, so it must be so. We have to merge out spirit to theirs." Accelerate sighed.

"You must be right, Accelerate. Their lives are just gonna to be so hard." Grace said, ears drooping and her face clouding with sadness.

"When we reincarnate into them, we'll be with them every step of the way." Accelerate added, placing a hand on Grace's shoulder.

"When will they learn about the power?" Grace asked again.

"I can sense that in their future, they will make a big move. Once they have settled in, that's when a bit will be revealed. The rest is simply fate." Vitality explained.

A bright, white glow went around everyone as the reincarnation began. All you could see in the area for a while was bright light. When the light cleared, there was obvious difference between the baby chipmunks. The shortest one now had medium brown fur, the next shortest had dark brown, and the tallest had dark auburn fur. The three also had faded lightning bolts on their cheeks. The three slept on peacefully, completely unaware of the future in store for them.

* * *

Well, I hope you liked the beginning. Intriguing, wasn't it? Let me know what you thought in a review. Don't be afraid to be honest. Trust me, I need the honesty. But please, no flames, I have too much to deal with in my life and I don't feel like fighting with anyone. Ok?

~NAcha'z Ninja, out ;)


	2. First Day

Well, look who finally worked up the nerve to update again? Hey guys, sorry about the long time delay. I had a bunch of stuff to do for the end of school, and stuff to do even after school let out. I apologize greatly for the delay, so please don't throw rocks at me or spam me with a bunch of flames. It also took me a long time to come up with stuff to add in as filler conversation and whatnot. Writer's block really sucks. I have to keep making myself from jumping right into the main story, because you'd be completely confused. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.

* * *

It was the first day of school at West Eastman High School. The students walked sluggishly into the building, obviously disappointed that their summer vacation ended. The handful chipmunks that went to the school were trying not to get stepped on, expertly navigating under the feet of the humans from long-term experience.

Outside of the school, a black mini-van was parked. The door opened and three female chipmunks stepped out, hopping onto the ground in front of them and standing side by side. Each one was a shade of brown and their legs and tails were longer than a normal chipmunk. Each one also had a faded lightning bolt of their right cheek that came up to their eye and down to the bottom of their cheek.

The one on the left was the tallest of the three and had a toned muscle structure. Her eyes were lavender and her fur was auburn-brown. Her hair was in a short, rounded bob-cut with a side swooping bang that covered part of her left eye. Her outfit was a basic sky blue t-shirt with an aqua blue belt, ash gray jeans with a matching mini-jacket, and blue flats. She also had sky blue square glasses with peacock blue leopard prints, and a blue and black plaid shoulder bookbag.

The one on the right was the shortest of the three and had a lean muscle structure. Her eyes were spring green and the fur on her was light brown. Her hair reached down to her shoulders and was loosely curled with a side swooping bang that covered part of her right eye. Her outfit was a golden yellow t-shirt, a light wash blue jeans with a matching mini-jacket, and golden yellow converse sneakers. She also had diamond stud earrings, and a yellow bookbag with dark gold cheetah prints.

The one in the center was the middle height of the three and had a more stocky build, but was still relatively lean. Her eyes were a crystal blue and her fur was dark brown. Her hair reached down to her back and was in a wavy style with front, rounded bangs. Her outfit was a bright red halter top with jet black tiger stripes, dark blue jeans with an aqua crisscross double belt and a matching mini-jacket, jet black heeled boots, red and gold hoop earrings. She also had bright red and dark red double bracelets, a black leather fingerless glove on her left paw, bright red and gold hoop earrings, and a designer tote-like blue bookbag.

"Ah'ight girls, have a good day at school." A human that looked like Rihanna encouraged. They stared ahead of them, each holding slightly nervous expressions. The car behind them started its engine, and the human waved to the chipmunks.

"Bye guys!" she called.

"Bye Aaliyah!" they called back, waving. They're voices were slightly lower pitched than the normal chipmunk, due to their accents. Turning back around, they looked ahead of them, unsure of what to think.

"Well girls, this is it." The yellow clad one started, her voice slightly faltering.

"Oh come on now, don' be scared Sierra. This is like high school back home, 'xcept easier." The blue eyed one put in, sounding strong and confident.

"Easy for you to say, Sabrina. You don' show fear in anythin'." The tallest one added.

"Look Selina, we just gotta be strong and confident. Don' worry, they'll show us respect." Sabrina explained briefly, comforting her sisters.

"Ok, let's do this." Sierra nodded, new-found confidence added to her voice. They all took a big breath and walked inside.

* * *

Once inside the school, they were greeted by a human female, who gave a friendly smile and greeted them.

"You must be our new students, The Taylors." She said with a friendly smile.

"Yep, that's us." Selina replied, flicking her tail.

"My name is Dr. Rubin, and I'm your principal." She continued, shaking their small paws with one of her fingers.

"Well, you three will be having class at the same time. Here is your class schedule and a list of school activities that you can take part in. Follow me to your lockers." She handed them two pieces of paper and led them in another direction to their lockers. As they walked, they saw humans whiling out and acting crazy, yelling, screaming, and throwing a whole bunch of school supplies.

"Well, looks like it ain't that different from Philly. They actin' like they don' got no sense." Sabrina whispered to her sisters. They nodded in agreement, seeing Dr. Rubin sigh in annoyance at the commotion. They had made it to their lockers and found three female chipmunks already there.

"Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, these are your new locker neighbors. I'll leave you to get acquainted." Dr. Rubin explained, briskly leaving soon afterwards. Jeanette and Eleanor turned from their lockers to face them. Brittany didn't even flinch, still looking intently into her locker mirror.

"Hey, what up? My name's Sabrina."

"I'm Selina."

"And I'm Sierra."

"Nice to meet you guys." Eleanor replied cheerfully.

"Nice to meet ya, too." Selina added politely.

"So, wanna walk with us to class?" Jeanette offered, sounding slightly timid as usual.

"Sure, why not?" The three girls chorused.

"Brittany, let's go." Jeanette urged, gently nudging her older sister.

"Huh, what?" Brittany finally broke contact from her mirror for a moment and turned to face the girls.

"Who are they?" Brittany asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, those are the new girls, Sabrina, Selina, and Sierra." Eleanor said quickly, pointing to the respective chipmunks as she spoke.

"If she was payin' attention, she woulda known." Sabrina mumbled under her breath, crossing her arms. Brittany gave the girls a wary look before walking to class with them.

* * *

The six female chipmunks walked into the noisy, uncontrolled classroom that was homeroom. Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor walked to their usual seats, completely unfazed by the classroom. The Taylors looked around, unsure of where to go. The three girls walked up to a desk, only to find that there were three other chipmunks already there. Each one varied in height and were obviously brothers. One of them had a red hoodie with a gold 'A' on the front, one had plain dark blue, and the other one had plain dark green. The three girls bumped into them, causing all of them to stumble slightly.

"O-oh, sorry. We didn't see ya." Selina apologized quickly, ears slightly drooping as she composed herself.

"No need to be sorry. I'm Simon, and these are my brothers, Alvin and Theodore." The tallest one explained, pointing to the respective chipmunks.

"Oh, well I'm Selina, and these are my sisters, Sabrina and Sierra." Selina introduced in the same manner. The other two chipmunks turned to their respectable counterparts, making friendly conversation.

"Selina, that's a nice name. It's of Greek origin, meaning 'goddess of the moon', right?" Simon asked, making sure he was right.

"Y-yeah, how did you know?" Selina asked, a blush threatening to reach the surface of her cheeks.

"Random fact I found on the Internet." Simon answered simply with a small shrug.

"W-well, thanks for noticing." Selina answered, turning away slightly in embarrassment.

_I think I've just made a friend. _Selina thought. Their moment was interrupted by the sound of the teacher clearing her throat. Instantly, everyone got quiet and began to listen.

"Everyone, get quiet! Welcome to hell, I mean, the first day of 10th grade. Before we begin, I would like to introduce you to three new rats, I mean, students, joining our school for the first time. Say hello to Sabrina, Selina, and Sierra. You three may take your seats." Her menacing Spanish accent made everyone stiffen in fear. Slowly and cautiously, the sisters made their way to their desk.

"Hurry up." She snapped, making them pace forward.

"Now, my name is Ms. Consequo, and I'm your advisor and your Spanish teacher. Many of you think that language class is a time to fool around and have a party." Her piercing olive green gaze was directed solely at Alvin, who gulped and shrank in his chair.

"Well I'm here to tell you that it's not. I don't take any kind of foolishness off of anybody, is that understood?"

"Yes Ms. Consequo." Everyone chorused fearfully, trying to inch away from her eyes.

"There will be no type of late work. Anything late is automatically a 0, no exceptions. There will be no talking in class, and there will be no lateness. Anything of that nature is an automatic detention, no exceptions. If you can't put in the hard work to pass this class, then you might as well change schools." Everyone widened their eyes at the last remark, not thinking a teacher would be so harsh. Much to the relief of the students, the bell for the next class rang, freeing the students of their prison.

* * *

After four more periods of the day, lunch time had already rolled around. Students regrouped and talked about various things. Sabrina, Selina, and Sierra sat at a table with the other six chipmunks, hoping to get to know them better.

"So, what do you think of West Eastman?" Simon started.

"It's ah'ight I guess. The teachers are pretty cool." Selina answered simply, taking a bite out of a Sunchip.

"All except fo' Ms. Consequo, or should I say, Ms. Con_phyco_. She's a real witch." Sabrina continued, frowning after saying her name.

"I know right. She's all 'If you can't put in the hard work to pass this class, then you might as well change schools'." Alvin mocked Ms. Consequo's voice in a comedic way, over-exaggerating her accent, earning laughs from everyone at the table. Sabrina probably laughed the loudest, falling backwards at his impression.

"Nice one, Alvin." Her light blue eyes caught his warm amber gaze for an instant, causing a small spark between them. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Brittany direct a sharp, narrow-eyed glare at her, making Sabrina sit up awkwardly.

"So, what do you like to do for fun?" Sierra asked, changing the subject, obviously sensing the tension.

"Well, I like to cook." Eleanor replied with a proud smile.

"Cool. I like to cook too, but baking's been more my thing." Sierra continued modestly.

"Awesome, I love baking." Theodore piped up happily, a smile on his chubby face.

"Really? Cool. Maybe the three of us should bake sometime." Sierra suggested.

"Awesome. We could do that in Home Ec." Eleanor continued.

"So, do you guys sing?" Brittany asked, her tone lighter than her earlier approach.

"Oh yea. We love singing." Sabrina responded proudly, making her sisters nod in agreement.

"Really? Well, why don't you sing something for us?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Ok, sure." Selina agreed. The sisters gathered in a line and turned around, whispering about what to sing. After a few moments, they turned around, determination emanating off of them. They began to tap the rapid beat of the song with their feet, moving rhythmically to the beat.

All: A dream

A simple fan-tasy

That I,

Wish was re-al-ity

That you,

Come knock-ing at my door

And we,

Re-live this dream, once more

Their rich, powerful voices were completely in sync as they sang the short chorus of the song. Everyone at the table was taken aback at how well they sang, their eyes widened in surprise. The girls ended in a subtle pose, applause instantly following.

"Whoa, that was awesome, you guys." Theodore mused.

"Thanks." Sierra responded shyly.

"Where'd you learn to sing like that?" Jeanette asked in an intrigued tone.

"Oh, we grew up in Philadelphia." Selina responded in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Really? Cool. I guess that explains your accents." Alvin cut in, eyes focused on Sabrina.

"What do you mean, my accent? What's wrong with my accent?" Sabrina raised an eyebrow at the comment, her fists starting to clench defensively.

"I was just going to say that it was different, and unique. I've never heard anything like it before. Especially your singing voice." Alvin quickly recovered, making Sabrina stop in her tracks. Her cream colored cheeks were swirled with a slight pink hue.

"Y-you mean it?" Sabrina stuttered, blinking twice in slight disbelief.

"Of course." Alvin replied, a slight smirk on his face.

"T-thanks." Sabrina muttered, looking away once her cheeks grew red. As if on cue, the bell that signaled the end of lunch rang, breaking the awkward moment. The chipmunks leaped off the table and went on their way to their next class. As Sabrina walked out of the lunch room, Brittany stopped her, pulling her to the side.

"Alright listen up. I know you're new around here, so I'll cut to the chase. I see the little thing you're trying to do, so let me make this clear from the start. Alvin is _my_ munk, got it?" She snapped through clenched teeth.

"Really? I don't see yo' name on him or nothin'." Sabrina pointed out, raising an eyebrow, making Brittany sigh in exasperation.

"What I mean is, I saw him first, alright? I like him, and I've liked him _long_ before you got here. I've been trying too hard and too long to get him to like me. And I'm going to let you know right now that I'm _not_ going to jeopardize all of that for some ghetto girl from Philly who just so happens to be able to sing, got it?" Brittany explained sharply before walking out.

_Hmm, I ain' scared o' her. _Sabrina said to herself before regrouping with her sisters.

* * *

Hmm, a possible girl-fight already. Wow, Brittany sure is _jealous_. Wonder who that's gonna play out. The song above was the chorus to one of my personal favorites, A Dream, the 1997 remake by Mary J Blige. Yea, it has that kind of vibe to it. There will be a bunch of older songs in this, but defiantly some new ones as well. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and, as always, reviews are greatly appreciated. It lets me know you're out there and alive.

~NAcha'z Ninja, out ;)


End file.
